


Courier Six's Shiny Shoes

by Kierxn



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier Six's Shiny Shoes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Wrote This For Fun, Nipton (Fallout), Shoes, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierxn/pseuds/Kierxn
Summary: When the courier woke up, they had a pair of shoes on.Now they're travelling the Mojave, inspiring and scaring others with the power of their clean, shiny shoes.
Relationships: Benny & Courier, Vulpes Inculta & Courier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Courier Six's Shiny Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all  
> i wrote this shitty crack fic for fun instead of finishing one of my 13 wips i have saved  
> im sorry it's short i wrote it in like 30 minutes lol
> 
> anyways HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY, FALLOUT NEW VEGAS!

"Y'know, being friends with the courier is an _experience_." Arcade said, sighing and closing his book.

"What did they do now?" Veronica asked, perking up at the possibility of something new, possibly exciting.

"I.. don't know. I just feel like they've gotten into trouble again."

Veronica laughed at that.

"Well, you're always able to tell."

(MEANWHILE, AT THE FRONT DESK OF THE TOPS…)

  
  


The courier smiled awkwardly and fiddled with their shirt.

"Of course. Here's, uh, my weapons." They handed a small pile of guns and ammo to the clerk. He smiled back.

"Thanks. You can head on into the casino." 

They walked past, looking around at the slot machines and card game tables. Gambling had never really appealed to them, so luckily, they wouldn't be distracted. 

They took a deep breath and kept walking. Once they reached their destination, they looked up at the man in front of them.

"...What in the damn?"

The courier, for the first time in a while, smiled. They almost _laughed_.

"Surprised to see me alive, Benny? That shot to the head sure didn't do me no good, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Benny shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not surprised to see you alive, baby. I've been listening to the radio and Mr. New Vegas has been talking about a certain surviving courier and their 'adventures' for weeks. I'm just a little surprised to see your, uh.. outfit."

He pointed to their clothes.

Their shirt was a smooth and clean white button-up, with a silky black tie wrapped around their neck. Their pants were also smooth, somehow looking ironed despite there being no working irons in the entire Mojave. 

But their shoes, those had to be what caught Benny's attention the most. 

They were shiny and black, entirely clean and shimmering from the reflections of the light in the Tops. 

"Oh, my outfit? Yeah, I picked that up on my way here. I just wanted to look a little better than usual for our reunion." The courier said nonchalantly.

"Those damn shoes.." Benny mumbled, "How in the damn did they get those shoes so _clean_?"

"Hey, Ben-man, you know I can hear you, right?" The courier laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment, by the way. I was worried that they weren't noticeable enough."

At that, Benny groaned.

The courier, again, chuckled.

"Now, let's get on with business."

  
  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  


(NIPTON, FOUR WEEKS PRIOR…)

  
  
  


The courier coughed, dust and ash flying straight into their lungs. The fires of Nipton blazed around them, the crackling almost covering the quiet sounds of Powder Gangers moaning in pain.

They could hear that Oliver guy shouting about the lottery as he ran, entirely ignoring the atrocities that just occured. That made the courier's stomach lurch.

They could also hear footsteps, near the direction of the town hall. They rushed forward, eyes wide and watching every lashed man carefully.

They looked around and saw a group of men in odd attire. Legion.

Hand pressed against the pistol in their belt, they jogged towards the town hall. The man in the front of the Legion group grinned and seemingly went forward to greet them.

"Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of those degenerates. It's useful that you happened by."

The courier audibly swallowed, anxiety rising in their chest.

"I want you to witness the-" Before the man in the dog hat could continue his speech, he stopped and looked down. His eyebrows raised, and the courier supposed his eyes would be wide had they been visible.

"By Mars.. those shoes.." The man seemed shocked.

"Your shoes, where did you get them?" He quickly gestured to their shoes. The black, clean, shiny shoes.

"Oh, I.. I woke up with those on. I'm not quite sure where they come from." The courier spoke, tense. They could only hope his reaction was positive.

"Those must be shoes of the gods. They cannot be anything else.. their cleanliness, their shine.." The man's voice started lowering, his gaze seemingly entranced by the shoes.

The courier, out of a sudden thought, wondered if it was like hypnosis.

"You, man with the dog hat. Take your men and leave this town. You have already taken everything you could from these poor people." The courier growled, stomping their foot on the ground and throwing up dirt. Even as the cloud of dust covered their legs, the shoes remained clean.

The man nodded like he was trying to remove his head.

  
  


"Yes, o-of course."

  
  


//

  
  


(YEARS LATER…)

  
  


The courier's shoes had long since become another myth of the Mojave. Whispers and stories of shoes remarkably clean spread, growing more dramatic and more popular as time passed. Though the courier hadn't been seen in several years, the tales of their escapades and their shoes remained. It was like the Mojave had a stain on it, in the shape of a shiny, black pair of shoes.

  
  


Arcade yawned. It was late and he should have been in bed hours ago, but he chose to keep reading.

He got up from his comfy chair, groaning when his back cracked loudly.

"I'm starting to sound like Raul.." He joked, chuckling. As he made his way to his bedroom door, something caught his eye.

There was glimmer, a slight shine on something from the room's dim light.

He sat his book down on a table, crouched, and grabbed whatever he had found.

A clean, shiny pair of black shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! happy birthday to fallout new vegas


End file.
